bluebloodstvfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pixie child/self-absorbed mind drop
So yesterday, I decided (less then a hour after bitching about all the reasons Wiki sites, mostly updating said sites, makes me want to hurt something) to see if there was a Wikia for Blue Bloods, because there's next to nothing on IMDB, Wikipedia or the official CBS section on the network's site. There wasn't one listed on the (insanely well not linked from anywhere) directory, so I tried to create one. First try, "bluebloods(.wikia...)" was taken for a same-titled vampire series; second "bluebloodstv(.wikia...)" was taken as well, so I checked it out. And I found out that there was one! So of course I decided to spend all yesterday working on here. * 2 category pages, + 4 sub-categories (; characters hall, c:da office, & c:nypd and episodes 01) * 17 character pages + 1 redirect page (; Reagan-Boyle for Erin Reagan) * 1 episode page + 2 redirect pages (; 1x01, with Ep101 and Pilot redirecting) * 20 images (; 18 of them for character pages, 1 for 1x01 episode, and 1 (I tweaked, specifically for this site) to be used as a generic image on pages with an info block but no currentally applicable.) It actually took me a while to figure out how to name the episode pages because I've seen a number of wiki sites where the episode pages are named just by the title and later, there ends up being another page which better fits (either a place or something), and then it's a big thing to tack on some "-place" which makes using the search bar confusing and makes my ODC cause an eye twitch, and I cannot for the life of me figure out the standard rules for Wiki sites (RE; eariler mentioned kvetching). So first I decided on "Ep101" for the pilot, but when I went to set up the Episode category page, I saw that the episodes are sorted alphabetically, and how dumb would that be, to have every episode under an "E" sub-list? So I changes it to "1x01", which works, but when I tested the search by using the name, nothing would come up. (I guess the search engine doesn't search page content? I don't know.) So I made a redirect page for the title. I figure this way, if for some reason later on it becomes an issue, the title redirect can be made disambiguous. Most of the images are promos from the CBS official site, but a few are from IMDB and 5 are just cropped screencaps because I couldn't find any stills of the character at all. The character pages are pretty much just the standard issue side box with the usual info (airdate & season+number for episodes; full name, job, relatives & first+last episodes for characters), except for Linda Reagan. Her page, along with the pilot episode page, also have a (rough) blank template set up for easier info to be added later. This is because I can't write a proper character bio or episode summary to save my life, but I can do point-form facts and quotations, and this way, when another user (hopefully) wants to add something, they won't have to reformat all the current content to prevent the page from looking like crap. Once this season is over, either a speciality or local channel buys the season and show them as reruns, or if CTV (I'm Canadian, so I can't watch it on CBS's site) decided to offer more then the last two aired and I can re-watch it, I'll be taking notes as I do, to collect points to add to the site. It's so weird, how the rating stats from a few different sourses all say that Blue Bloods is through the roof, but most reviews I've read just bitch about how it's too 'boring' (re; no split screen/stock images with fast music playing as filler, or half of the plot being sexual tension between coworkers) and the lack internet stuff seems to support that. But I'm hoping the ratings are correct and it's just that because of the lack of potential 'shipping, and therefor lack of fanfiction written for it, it's the non-fandom obsessing population watching. ^_^ --Pixie child 18:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts